


Caffe & Latte

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Nonbinary Aoba Moca, Nonbinary Character, They/Them Pronouns for Aoba Moca, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: "I’ll have a venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots, 1 ½ shots decaf, 2 ½ shots regular, no foam latte, with whip, two packages of splenda, one sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and three short sprinkles cinnamon.” The girl spoke the whole order deadpanned, not stuttering once. Ran was half impressed, half annoyed.“Can you get anything more complicated?!”
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Caffe & Latte

**Author's Note:**

> i remember seeing a barista on twitter saying that cute coffee shop aus were unrealistic because the irl experience would be more of an enemies/rivals to lovers au so i decided to write it as yukiran (keep in mind that i've seen this tweet a long time ago, it's just that it occured to me again a few days ago). hope yall enjoy <3

“Good morning, what can I get you?” Ran asked, her voice completely monotonous as if she’d gone to bed at three in the morning due to her roommate’s talk about conspiracy theories (if the boss asked, Moca had never been subscribed to Buzzfeed Unsolved and her sleeping schedule was impeccable). 

But then, after mumbling the question the tenth time that day, Ran saw the girl who was possibly the prettiest she’d ever seen: her golden eyes were like two suns and her purple hair was like… lavender? It was eight o’clock, so it’s expected from her not to think Shakespeare level prose. 

“Good morning. I’ll have a venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots, 1 ½ shots decaf, 2 ½ shots regular, no foam latte, with whip, two packages of splenda, one sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and three short sprinkles cinnamon.” The girl spoke the whole order deadpanned, not stuttering once. Ran was half impressed, half annoyed. 

As annoyed as she could be with a pretty girl. “Can you get anything  _ more  _ complicated?!” Ran complains to herself in a whisper, but the client heard it anyway. 

“I bet you can’t get them right.”

Despite the lack of sleep, a spark still managed to appear in Ran’s eyes. “Oh? It’s  _ on, _ ” she closed the drawer, giving the change back to the girl, then shouted, “Kasumi! I’m going to need you over at the cashier!”

The starry eyed girl rushed to fill the other’s spot while Ran marched to the kitchen. She gathered all the ingredients and started preparing the complex order: a lot of processes happening at once; the coffee and mixing one ingredient with the other… then, as a finishing touch to confirm the skills of the secretly show-off barista. 

As she walked towards the counter, Ran wrote the girl’s name on the cup: Yukina. It was a pretty name, not that she’d admit it, of course. “Yukina!” She exclaims, even though she can see the owner of the name and the drink very well, standing on the other side. 

After grabbing the finalized order, the both of them maintain eye contact for a few seconds before Yukina took off the top of the drink to take the first sip. Her eyes stared right into the cup for a long while, making Ran nervous. When she finally did, a smile appeared on her lips.

“Well done, Mitake-san. I’ll come back tomorrow.”

The implication that Yukina would come back the next day with an even harder order was definitely there, but Ran felt an odd excitement in her chest. Then again, not that she’d admit it, not even to herself.

* * *

Yukina closed the door of the coffee shop, her cheeks still pink. The day could’ve been considered a success from the start: she’d seen a gorgeous barista who knew how to make her favorite order perfectly, despite the fact that it was an over complicated one, and she’d gotten a little kitten drawn on the top of her drink with the milk.

It was a shame that she had to drink it. Maybe Yukina would have the courage to ask Ran to do the same drawing in a piece of paper for her. With all that talent with her hands, she’d surely be a great artist… 

Yukina kept daydreaming with the encounter with Mitake-san the whole path towards college, so pleasing that she didn’t even mind the scorching sun over her head. With british punctuality, Yukina entered the classroom and sat down next to Lisa, who’d saved the seat for her.

“Is the coffee good?” Lisa asked in a whisper, because the teacher had come in; Yukina answered with a positive nod. “Sorry that I can’t make you some coffee anymore~... I mean, I can, but by the time we get here, it won’t be hot anymore, and…”

“The coffee’s good, Lisa,” Yukina interrupted, cheeks flushed. It was still warm, probably due to the fact she’d drank it under the sun, and it felt comfortable as a blanket, just like Lisa’s. “The barista makes it exactly like you.”

“Oh~?” Lisa was intrigued. Her theory was that Yukina liked her cooking because of emotional ties: they knew each other since they were little kids, so the way she cooked was probably familiar to her best friend already. Hearing that, though, made Lisa think if her theory had been proven wrong or if, somehow, Yukina had found some kind of attachment in said barista. And that was a job for detective Imai to look into! “Maybe we could go there tomorrow? Together? I’ll try to wake up earlier for that.”

She could see a smile from Yukina as she put down the cup of coffee back on the desk. “I would like that.”

The class started and, despite having opened her book, Yukina wasn’t focused on lyric writing practice at all; instead, she was thinking about a challenging order Mitake-san would struggle with the next morning. After finally managing to think about something worthy of the barista, Yukina smiled and scribbled on a piece of paper from her binder the address of the coffee shop. She quickly threw it on Lisa’s desk when the teacher wasn’t looking. “The coffee shop is the local Starbucks in the same street as CiRCLE. I’ll be there by seven and thirty.”

Lisa just nodded in agreement with her usual polite, sweet smile. There would always seem to be a bit of mischief in her eyes, but Yukina never knew whether that analysis was incorrect or not.

*******

When Yukina arrived at the Starbucks, Lisa was already waiting for her by the door. “Lisa. Have you been waiting for long?”

“Yukina~. Not really, no… I just woke up the same time as usual, but then I remembered I didn’t need to make coffee today, so I left early…” Lisa blushed and laughed a little, which Yukina recognised as a sign that she was slightly embarrassed. 

Which, of course, required a change of subject. “Shall we?” Yukina decided to say as she opened the door. 

“Sure, thanks~” They entered the place together and, just as expected, Yukina saw Mitake-san behind the cashier. “Ah, it’s so cozy here!” 

Yukina didn’t answer as they were already standing in front of the barista with the red streak of hair amongst the dark natural color. Yukina liked that, it matched her cool and aloof vibe. “Mitake-san.” She acknowledged. 

“Yukina,” The barista replied, maintaining the eye contact she’d started. “What can I get you today?”

Standing as proudly as possible, Yukina cleared her throat. “I’ll have a venti vanilla latte, nonfat milk, whipped cream, seven splendas. Six mixed in, one sprinkled on top of the whipped cream in order to make it crunchy.”

Mitake-san nodded and the stare between the two girls was so intense that it seemed easy to forget that Lisa was even there. “Mm… I’ll… I’ll just get an espresso with latte, please~? Haha…” She was clearly nervous in the awkward energy they’d created in the room that morning, but Yukina didn’t seem to have noticed it this time. 

“Your orders will be ready in a second,” Mitake-san answered, too many seconds late of a reply, but then again, Yukina didn’t seem to mind. The barista walked away, asking for someone else to take care of the cashier, but still looked back at Lisa and Yukina one more time. 

“You… seem to take this very seriously, huh?”

“Hm?” Yukina was confused: she’d just heard Lisa’s ‘huh’ and her best friend would see right through her lie if she attempted that. “What did you say?”

Before actually doing as requested, Lisa followed Yukina’s stare, only to see Mitake-san standing in the kitchen, focused on the complex order she’d just received. “I see~... it’s nothing, Yukina! I was just wondering if we could come back here after class?”

Lisa made the offer loud enough for the barista to hear her by the kitchen; luckily, the shop was empty, so it didn’t cause a ruckus. “I guess it’s okay. I assume you like the place?”

“You could say that,” Lisa smiled and Yukina had certainly seen mischief this time. “The space is very cozy, y’know… I really like the illumination~”

Yukina stared at Lisa, deciding whether she should drop it or try to figure out what that was about, but before she came to a conclusion, she heard her name being called by Mitake-san. The duo walked confidently towards the counter. Yukina grabbed her cup and this time, the drawing was of a microphone. 

“Do you sing, Mitake-san?” 

A slight brush could’ve been seen in the barista’s cheeks, but Yukina decided it should’ve just been a trick of light. “Yeah. I’m a vocalist in a band. Afterglow, have you heard of us?”

Afterglow. The name rang a bell… what was it, again…? Oh! It was the band Ako’s sister played in. They’d never met personally, but the drummer of her own band would always ramble about how cool her onee-chan was. Yukina would never admit it, though. “Not really,” She lied. “Should I check it out?”

“If you want to.”

“Mn. See you.” 

“Bye, bye~!” Lisa waved at the barista. “Your coffee is great!”

They then left the Starbucks, with Yukina grabbing Lisa’s hand so she wouldn’t take too long to leave. They couldn’t afford being late to class, after all. 

* * *

“Ran~! Can I get my usual? White chocolate mocha~?” Moca laughed at the similarities between the name of the drink and their own name. Ran nodded as she registered the order. “Ran, Ran~... You’re quiet today.”

“I’m always quiet.”

“Don’t be difficult, Ran~!” Moca pouted. “You know what I mean… it’s different today…” 

Ran sighed. Moca was right. It was frustrating sometimes, they way they’d always be able to see right through her. Maybe that was the price of a lifelong friendship. “Yukina came here this morning.”

“Oh~?” Moca barely said anything, but they were already clearly teasing. “You mean the girl who orders  _ very  _ complicated coffee? The one you wanna smooch?” 

“N-No!” Ran exclaimed. She was in the process of making Moca’s mocha, but still knew that they had a provocative smile on. She knew them well enough for that. The large knowledge about the other was a two-way street. “I mean. It is her, but I don’t… I don’t wanna…” Ran’s voice was no longer loud: it was a whisper that could easily be lost with all the noise of the machines in the shop. Luckily, Moca had excellent hearing. “Smooch her…” 

“You know you do~...” Moca teased, but added before Ran could disagree, “But what are you all pouty for? Usually when she comes, you hum all day and have a bunch of ideas for flower arrangements and all~...” 

Ran hesitated to answer. She most certainly didn’t want to admit she was jealous. Moca would figure it out for themself eventually, though, so Ran just gave up. “She didn’t come alone this time.”

With a serious expression on her face, Ran finished Moca’s mocha and put it in front of them. She tried hard to hide every emotion, but it was nearly impossible with Moca. “Shit,” They stopped teasing and messing around, becoming as serious as Ran already was. 

“They’ll both come here later, after their classes. I overheard them talking.”

“Sneaking in others’ private conversations, hm, Ran? Are you crushing  _ that hard? _ ” This time, Moca couldn’t resist the teasing.

“No… she… she said it loudly.” Ran stopped to consider it. “Very loudly, actually. I would’ve asked them to be a bit more quiet, but the shop was empty, so I didn’t really see the point.”

“Hm~...” Moca was now smiling. “Was this the only thing that you heard? Like, did she scream about this, then proceeded to talk normally?” Despite not having said her usual line about ‘detective Moca-chan being on the case’, everything about her body language definitely did. 

“Uh, yeah?” Ran remembered. “Yukina seemed a bit startled when she suddenly started screaming.”

Touché, Moca thought, but decided it was better not to say her conclusions out loud. The point was, you either scream everything you say because you talk loudly or you scream something specific because  _ you want someone to hear it.  _ And detective Moca-chan, who’d been gifted with an excellent memory, recalled Ran saying that the coffee shop was empty. 

“I have a hunch,” Moca then announced. “I can tell you what it is right now, but you’re gonna take the afternoon shift.”

“What?! No, Moca, I have classes now!”

“I’m sure Tomoe or Tsugu can cover for you. I know Tomoe can fake your handwriting, I’ve seen it before, and Tsugu is the brains, she’ll make sure you don’t lose anything note related.”

There was no way to make Moca give up on this idea, so it was better to just agree. “Fine, but only because I need extra money for Glitter*Green. And you’ll stay here!”

  
  
  


“Of course I will!” Moca was unbelievably smug as they sat on the counter. “I know you won’t last an hour without me.”

Ran was about to answer, most likely with a scold and an eyeroll, but she was interrupted by the noise of the transparent doors opening. She surely didn’t think the pair would come by as early as one in the afternoon on the dot, exactly when the afternoon shift started. “Mitake-san,” Yukina broke the ice.

“Yukina.”

“Moca?!” Lisa was the one who called. “Fancy seeing you here. Don’t forget our shift at the convenience store by six.”

“I won’t. So,” Moca’s smile returned to their lips. “The Yukina that orders complicated coffee orders with dear Ran is also Imai Lisa’s best friend? The plot thickens, readers. The plot thickens!”

Lisa laughed, but the other two just ignored Moca’s comment. “I’ll get an iced, Ristretto, ten shot, with breve, five pump vanilla, seven pump caramel, and four Splenda. Poured, not shaken.”

“You got it,” Ran replied without an ounce of hesitation. She quickly turned around, marching to the kitchen as Moca and Lisa watched. 

“They totally like each other, right?” Moca whispered to Lisa; not that it’d make a difference if they’d said it loudly, since the both of them couldn’t be more oblivious to their own feelings. 

“Yup. Yukina only drinks my coffee,” Lisa started. With such a complex request, she had some time for gossipping. “And when she started coming here, guess what? She assured me I didn’t need to bring coffee to school every morning! And said that Ran’s coffee tastes just like mine!”

“Gotcha, gotcha, that’s totally gay,” Moca nodded while Ran confidently brought the cup over to Yukina. Despite the fact that they were the only ones in the shop, she still pronounced the girl’s name, loud and clear. 

Yukina opened it, analysing her order. This time, the drawing on top of the drink was a rose. She smiled. It reminded her of her band, Roselia. “Today’s drawing is…” She seemed to think about a word for a second. “Proficient.”

“Thanks…” Ran tried to hide the blush in her cheeks, and Moca giggled, well aware that she also wanted to hide that fact from herself. “Is the coffee okay?”

Prompted by the question, Yukina finally took the first sip of the cold drink. Her expression didn’t reveal much, which contributed to the whole anxious energy Ran felt in the moment. The tension, the waiting for an answer and, not that she’d admit, the crumbs of validation she’d get afterwards… “You’re competent, Mitake-san,” Yukina finally said. “Good job.”

“Ugh, this is killing me!” Lisa screamed, startling a couple who’d just entered the shop. “Can’t one of you  _ please  _ just ask the other out on a date?!”

“M-Moca…?” Ran called, with her face red as a tomato, half asking for help, half wanting to know her best friend’s opinions on the situation.

“I agree~” They said, playful as usual. “Yukina there looks like she opened Thesaurus before coming in, just throwing fancy words to impress you, Ran! And you did say you want a girlfriend a few days ago. Or yesterday. Or in the morning…? Anyway, time is a social construction, anyway, it doesn’t matter. What matters is, you’re both single, I assume, want girlfriends and bond over being vocalists and…” Moca frowned. “Complicated drink orders? Doesn’t seem like a good topic for a first date or anything, but I’ll take it.”

Ran was about to point out that she was the one who had to ‘take’ anything, not Moca, but she was occupied watching Yukina’s reaction. That happened to be a calm nod (she’d never seen the client lose her cool, which was something she personally admired) and a little blush below her eyes. “I see,” Ran immediately got disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm, only now figuring out that she felt the opposite, officially the last one to know (after Yukina herself, of course). “It seems that I misinterpreted what was happening here. No. I guess I just didn’t interpret it at all…” 

Yukina let out a small laugh, that could almost be classified as a sigh. “O-oh! D-don’t… I don’t… it’s okay if you-...” At that moment, Ran discovered she had lost the ability to form complete, coherent sentences. Great. 

“Allow me to finish. I rather enjoy thinking about long, complicated orders, coming here and being in awe with your… expertise in the field. I didn’t, however, give it more thought, more than assigning it as part of my daily routine.” Ran nodded, still blushing, but trying to accompany the logic in Yukina’s speech. “But, now that it’s been pointed out… I am interested in knowing you better. If you want to and allow me, that is.”

Ran’s heart skipped a bit before she even processed the information. The whole speech was so polite, but formal and cold, that it just looked like a hard ‘no’ that Yukina was sadistic enough to make it super long and more torturous. It didn’t look like a ‘yes’ at all! 

“W-well…” Ran was feeling herself get fidgety, but she was too proud to let that happen in front of the three of them. Especially Yukina. “The feeling is… certainly not one sided.”

Yukina’s small smile grew bigger and softer. “It pleases me to hear. Would you like me to take you somewhere?”

“I gotta go to class…”

“I meant as in a date… but… I can accompany you to your classes, yes.”

“Oh!” Ran surely didn’t expect  _ that.  _ “Well… I’ve been meaning to attend a gig, from Glitter*Green, do you know them?”

This time, Yukina didn’t feel the need to lie. “I’ve seen posters of them around. I’m also interested in their sound, and it’d be lovely to go with you.”

Ran smiled. She also didn’t expect to not only attend the concert she wanted, but also do so with a pretty girlfriend on their first date, but life could sometimes be unexpectedly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @yukisayochisas
> 
> all the orders were taken from here :) https://www.insider.com/worst-starbucks-drinks-according-to-baristas-2017-9


End file.
